


fallin' for you

by huckleberrystack



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huckleberrystack/pseuds/huckleberrystack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>series of oneshots about maya and lucas. some chapters may contain other ships.</p><p>chapter 1: oh, lucas</p>
            </blockquote>





	fallin' for you

SYNOPSIS: Number of times Oh, Lucas has been used in a bad way that left him sad or confused, and the one time that it didn’t. 

.

“Lucas, I know that you don’t like this right now. But think about it! New York! A new start!” Lisa Friar says, trying to get her son excited about the new move that they were going to partake in.

Lucas felt his fist clench. He stands up from the table, not caring if the chair falls, what his father might do to him when he gets home, or anything at this point. He walks out the door, one destination in mind: the local junkyard.  
.

When Lucas gets there, he grabs his baseball bat and starts getting to work immediately. He bangs on the beat up cars, on the new cars, and on anything he can find. 

He can’t leave Austin. He can’t leave Texas. It’s all he’s known. His roots are here, his family, and his best friend Zay. He screaming into the void that is the junkyard. He’s screaming until his voice starts getting hoarse. He’s banging cars until his hands are cramping from gripping the bat and arms crying that it’ll be sore in the next few days because the strength and speed that he is hitting the car. 

He doesn’t even feel that he’s crying until someone grabs him and they collapse on the ground, him sobbing into the person's shoulder and the person whispering in his ear.

The person turns out to be his mom. She grabs his face in her hands and looks into his watery eyes. She sees the despairs and the hurt in his eyes and she feels a lot of compassion for him.

She brings his head to her shoulders again and says, “Oh, Lucas,” over and over again, while running her hand through his hair to calm him down.

The car ride home wasn’t any better. He stares outside, like he’s in a music video while his father are telling him that New York has many opportunities for him and that he’ll be visiting Austin very frequently. When they get home, Lucas walks to his room immediately and locks himself inside.

Anger and shame is all he feels, and he wonders, “when will it end?”

2.  
After finding that he was moving to New York and that it wasn’t a joke, Lucas decided to make it the next best three weeks left in Texas. He hung out with Zay almost everyday, going to his favorite places like Chubbies, to the rodeo, to festivals and carnivals. He’s having the time of his life. 

When the night is over and he dropping of Zay at his house, Mama Babineaux pulls him over. “Thank you Lucas for befriending my child. He always had a hard time making friends because when he would, he would tell things to others because he was so happy that somebody would talk to him. But they always left because they considered to to be a blabbermouth. He kept losing friends until he met you. Thank you for being his extraordinary friend Lucas.”

Throughout Mama Babineaux speech, Lucas eyes started to water, but he didn’t know that sometimes letting tears stream down his face is normal. As tears rolled down his face, Mama Babineaux felt his pain. She loved the bad-tempered boy like a son---not as much as her son, but you know, you get the jist.) 

“Oh Lucas, come here. It’ll be fine. Everything will work out for the best.”

Pity is something that makes Lucas feel weak. He never wants to feel that low in his life ever again.  
3.

Heaving heavily, Lucas comes down from his rage high and realized the mistake he just made. I mean, he just trashed his parents room because after being in New York for a year, he wants to get loose and remember his roots---and why he had to come to New York in the first place.

Or, at least that is what he tells himself.

Back in Texas, this is what was expected of him. One that would break anything and everything when he got mad. No dared to get in his way. Just ride it out, they said. It’ll be over soon, they said.

But his reputation in New York was someone completely different.

After a spunky, blonde beauty named Maya and a timid, pretty brunette names Riley met him on that fateful day on the subway, it was like the rest of his life was written out for him. 

Farkle was to be his best friend (in New York. Because Zay already had best friend locked in.) Riley was to be his girlfriend, turned into fiancée, turned into his wife. And Maya was to be his girlfriends best friend and the girl that he would not get along with.

In New York, he was to be Mr. Perfect. Lucas ‘Mr. Perfect’ Friar. Not Lucas with a past.

The way that he knew that everything in Texas that he had done had shaped him into the person that he is today was gone when Riley said his name in the dreamiest way that one night while they were walking home from a group outing at the movies.

“Oh, Lucas.”

This is the worst, when he can’t even deal with it. It makes him feel like he isn’t who he is anymore, and it makes him want to scream into the void his struggles and pain.

4.

“Lucas!” he hears the indignant blonde yell as she walks to him.

He knew that this conversation was going to happen soon. He is actually suprised that it hadn’t happened sooner.

Maya pulls his shirt, a tradition between the two of them since the eighth grade and now that they are in their senior, it still doesn’t look like it is going to stop anytime soon. “You broke my friends heart! I would have come for you ass earlier, but Riley just told me.” 

Lucas gently pushes at her hand, and she lets go of his shirt. “Maya, maybe there’s a reason why she just told you.” Lucas tells her, smoothing out the creases that her fist caused on his shirt.

He sees the she looks genuinely confused so he just explains what happened himself. “I didn’t break the relationship off. She did because she realized that she didn’t have feeling for me anymore. We actually broke up months ago.”

I see that gears are turning in her head and Maya opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Riley running to the both of us while yelling Maya’s name. 

Riley whispered in her ear and Maya nods again and walks off. Riley looks at Lucas with a small smile. “Sorry about that Lucas. She just heard ‘Lucas and I broke up, and this time, I think it’s final.’ from my mouth and she went looking for you. She may have short legs, but that girl was gone out of there like that day they were giving out tacos”

Lucas chuckles. “It’s okay Riley. You’re her best friend, I had already expected her to come at me.”

They both stand there, not saying a word. After a couple of beats of silence, Lucas starts to look around, signaling that he was about to leave. “Hey Riley? I think I’m going to head out. I have a lot of things to do tonight and I already lost a shit ton of time because of Maya yelling at me.” 

Riley nods and says her goodbye. As Lucas walks farther away, Riley says softly, “Oh Lucas, I wish you can see that you love her. I wish you could see that she loves you too.”

Lucas turns the corner feeling confused, and he wonders, “what does she mean?”

5.

After a year and Riley’s whispered words after their breakup, Lucas finally realizes what Riley meant with her words. 

That he loves Maya and Maya loves him back.

But if that was true, why does Maya keep going on dates with a bunch of randoms? If it is to make him jealous, it is definitely working.

Well, Lucas had been dating around, but it always started and lasted as long as Maya’s tryst. But Lucas was tired of having to watch the girl that he loves going around with so many different guys because according to Riley, she doesn’t think she deserves Lucas. 

Well, that thought that Maya had in her mind was going to leave. 

Lucas drove to her apartment building and went to her front door. Taking a deep breath, Lucas knocks on the door. He hears the little patter of feet run to the door and Maya opens it to see Lucas.

“Oh hey Lucas! What are you doing here? Do we have an impromptu friend meeting at Topanga’s?” Maya gets out in one breath, obviously breathing heavily from running around.

“No we don’t.” Lucas laughs out. “But can I come in?” Looking a bit perplexed, Maya steps back and gestures for him to walk in.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas decides to say what he needs to say in one breath. “Okay Maya. I love you. I know that I took a long time to realize it, but I just figured out that if we finish school, graduate, go to different schools, and you didn’t know how I felt, that would honestly be the worst mistake in my life and I would regret it.” 

Maya stares up at Lucas with tears in her eyes that she will not let fall down. No words were exchanged for at least a minute. No motion.

No emotion. 

Suddenly, Maya flings herself to him and pushes her lips to his. Lucas feels Maya pouring out every emotion into that kiss and he tries, oh he tries to match her enthusiasm. 

Pulling apart, Maya rests her forehead against Lucas’s. “Oh Lucas, I never thought that you would come around.

Lucas is filled with love and happiness and he thinks to himself,

Maybe his name following the word Oh wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find the series and my other stories on ff.net under my pen name lucayafrihart  
> link: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4986965/lucayafrihart


End file.
